You Never Forget Your First Kiss
by Angelina Maria
Summary: A collection of short stories describing various characters' first kisses. So far I have GinnyNeville, RonLuna,HarryHermione, FredAngelina,LilyJames,SiriusOC and RemusOC. Any suggestions appreciated.
1. Ginny and Neville

For Ginny, it was at the Yule Ball. With Neville Longbottom. She knew Ron would be furious if he found out. So she simply didn't tell him. The only person she ever told about her first kiss was Hermione Granger. Hermione was a little jealous when Ginny told her, since she had never had one. Nevertheless, she still wanted to hear all about it.

"The night was dark," Ginny began poetically. "After trying to dance a couple times, me and Neville went outside. We couldn't dance for long, 'cause Neville kept stepping on my feet. So, anyway, Neville took my hand and told me that he was really happy we went to this dance together. Then.... He confessed that he had a crush on me." Ginny giggled and blushed, "And I didn't know what to say, since I obviously didn't have a crush on him. Everyone knows I liked Harry, then. Although, he was looking more and more handsome in the moonlight. So I just told him that I had a crush on him too. He beamed and then we sat there for a few minutes in the dark. Then the next thing I knew, his face was, like, two inches from mine. I scrunched up my lips and waited. And guess what? Neville turned out to be a really good kisser. Who knew?"


	2. Ron and Luna

It was the summer after Ronald Weasly's fifth year. He was sitting on his front porch, at his home, in the Burrow. Luna Lovegood was seated across from him in an identical, blue and white lounge chair. They were talking over the past year's events. How Luna came to find the Burrow, Ron did not know. She just showed up one day. Not that Ron was upset, though. He, in fact, was a little pleased.

"Lemonade!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she burst through the door with a tray with two lemonade glasses on it. She was so delighted that her little Ron finally had a girl over. But she soon got shooed away.

Ron raised his glass to his lips. He heard a squirrel rustle behind him and turned too quickly, an action that resulted in him spilling his glass all over the porch.

"Oh, crap," Ron said, "I was thirsty too,"

"Oh, no problem," Luna said dreamily and put his straw in her glass. He leaned over and drank from his straw as Luna drank from hers. He realized how close they were. He could smell her hair. It smelled like bubblegum. Ron blushed and sat back up.

"Would you mind terribly if I kissed you?" Luna said, unexpectedly. Ron was quite taken aback. Nevertheless, he knew what he wanted.

"I would mind terribly if you didn't," he said and leaned toward her.

"Oof," Luna said as they bumped noses. They turned their heads and tried again. Ron felt like he was kissing the air. Not the normal air. The air up in the atmosphere. It made him feel like he was flying up there. So he kissed her again. Just then Mrs. Weasly came back to get her tray and replace it with cookies. She turned quickly and went back inside. Ron and Luna didn't even notice.


	3. Harry and Hermione

Hermione leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. They were watching the fireworks at Hogwarts' first "high school" reunion. They had both been out of school for five years and Dumbledore had gathered everyone together for a little get together for dinner, dancing and fireworks.

"So, how come you never told me you had a crush on me while we were going to school?" Hermione asked Harry. He blushed.

"Oh, I don't know, with you and Ron in seventh year..." Harry said. He stared at one of the squares of the picnic blanket they were sprawled on.

The booms and bangs of the finale of the fireworks show rang their ears. Hermione leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Well, I'm glad you finally told me," she said and kissed him softly on his lips. That was her first kiss. Most people wouldn't believe that she didn't have a kiss until she was twenty-two years old but she never had the right person, or the right timing.

"Wow," Harry murmured, not knowing that Hermione had never had any practice.


	4. Fred and Angelina

Fred Weasly and Angelina Johnson were walking by the lake.

"Look!" said Fred, "There goes the Giant Squid!" Angelina giggled as the squid did a flip in the air. They sat down on a rock. Fred and Angelina were in their second year. It was a cool October evening, almost dusk.

Fred glanced at Angelina's brown hand perched beside him on the rock. He grabbed it impulsively. Then they sat there for a few moments. Holding hands.

"Hey," Fred said suddenly. Angelina looked at him and smiled. Fred kissed her smile. She giggled again.


	5. Lily and James

James Potter had been tailing Lily Evans for years. He put every ounce of his energy into asking her out. So much energy that his schoolwork fell drastically.

"So, Lily," James said casually, "Will you go out with me today?" Lily gave James a look of disgust. He knew by now that that meant No. This happened pretty much every day. A while later James gave up. He forgot about Lily and concentrated more on his O.W.Ls and N.E.W.T.s.

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and everyone was in the spirit. There was mistletoe hanging in every classroom door. There was a school wide Christmas tree in the Great Hall. Students or teachers could put a present under the tree for a fellow student. James, being the stud that he was, got more than a dozen presents the first week it was up. But he was surprised to see a small package addressed to him in familiar cursive writing. He shoved it in his binder and waited until later when he was alone in his room to open it.

Inside the tiny box, James found a little, shiny key. It was engraved with a little heart. James put it on his bedside table and went to Potions. He was late. The class was already coming out. James stood in the doorway talking to Remus when he saw her walk out. Lily stopped in the doorway where James was standing. He looked into her deep green eyes and realized how in love with her he was. Then she kissed him. He remembered the mistletoe and looked up.


	6. Sirius and Caitlin

Sirius Black was playing in recess in third grade. At least all the other kids were playing. He was chasing girls.

"I'm gonna kiss you, Caitlin!" he shreiked happily and ran at full speed at the long, brown haired girl sitting innocently on the swing. She shrieked too, as she jumped off the swing and ran around the teeter-totter and under the slide. Sirius finally caught up with her beside the merry-go-round.

"Noooo...." She said as he kissed her on the lips. Then she started crying. A teacher walked over.

"Is there a problem here?"


	7. Remus and Amber

Remus Lupin never had his first kiss until he was in his sixth year. There was a rumor going around that a girl named Amber liked him. And he just happened to like her too. She looked just like her name, with amber colored hair dancing down her shoulders. She was very tall, too. Taller than him, even. Amber was a Hufflepuff but in all of Remus' classes. He was beginning to think the rumor was true, because she was always looking at him.

One day as they were leaving Charms he felt her gaze. He turned around and sure enough their she was. Remus looked into her deep brown eyes and fell in love. They continued looking at each other and the world just seemed to disappear. Then they kissed.


End file.
